I dont get jealous
by LoliverLovingPop
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have a litte fight. Loliver loving ofcourse!


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, if I did there would not be many Miley scenes but a ton of Loliver loving. My first fan fiction at least to come out for people to read. And I do not live in an English speaking country so my spelling is not the best.

We never fought much, but when we did we always ignored each other for at least a day. But that was much harder now since we started dating, cause it doesn't matter how bad we fight I always want to just kiss him and forget it. But I kind off stop myself from doing that, I have to much pride I guess. Maybe I shouldn't be mad at him for this, but its really hard not to be. Jealousy hits everyone, even the best. So what was the reason we started fighting you ask? Well I saw him at the beach with Joannie Palumbo. Shore when she and Oliver started dating I began to accept her, never really liked her but I accepted her. And when they broke up, I was happy about it. Not only for the fact that I had started falling for Oliver, but also very pleased to get her out of my life. I have always hated that kite cutting, balloon popping, big wart on a monkey but. But I had accepted her. Until today that was.

*flashback*

At the beach, I had just came home from the dentist and was about to meet Oliver for going to the movies. And what do I see? Joannie and him sitting at Rico's talking, okay so maybe I'm overreacting a bit. There just talking and laughing. And that big wart on a monkey but is eating from his fries, yuck that is so disgusting.

"Oliver, hi" I say very blankly.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" He says sweetly

"Shore, hi Joannie" Isn't he noticing that I'm annoyed or does he just ignore it?

"Hi Lilly, me and Oliver where just talking about this thing that happened in class. So sad you missed it"

"Yeah, well I had to go to the dentist"

"I'll tell you in the car, bye Joannie" he said while he hugged her. Okay gross! That's the limit. Then he walked up to me and kissed the corner of my moth and took my and started walking to his car.

"So what was that about?" I said while giving him a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" wow, does he really not know what I'm talking about?

"You, Joannie, talking, laughing, sharing food and what more? Oh hugging!"

"It was just a hug Lilly no big deal, and we weren't sharing food she just took some of my fries and she's my friend I'm allowed to have girl friends right? Cause I don't think that's up to you to decide." He said while opening the car door and getting in as I did on the other side.

"I don't care if you have girl friends but I don't like it that your hanging out with your ex, you have got to understand that"

"Come on Lilly, I wouldn't care if you hung out with your exes" He said while driving away from the beach parking lot

"Your only saying that because I don't hang out with them or would want to, if I did you would be so pissed and jealous."

"I don't get jealous"

"Yeah sure, you never get jealous. Remember when we went on a double date with Tim and Miley? _hahah, Okay keep your eyes on your own date Lilly-pop_" That last part I said in a very deep voice

"first of all my voice is not that deep, and second of all I was not jealous. I wanted to know If you had looked at the special board"

"Yeah and then you tried to show of your muscles, that does not scream jealousy"

"Whatever, that's a long time ago. The point is nothing is going on with me an Joannie and nothing will ever be between us, cause you're my girlfriend Lilly and I don't like Joannie" ´He says like his getting mad.

"Well in that case you wouldn't mind stop hanging out with her" He say batting my lashes at him trying to get him to cave

"Why, Lilly it is no big deal"

"well it is a big deal to me!" I almost scream

"You're my girlfriend you cant control who I hang out with that's not the way a relationship is supposed to go"

"Well you're my boyfriend your not supposed to make me upset!" Now its turned into a screaming fight.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, you're the one who is overreacting big time!" He yelled at me

"I am so not overreacting! Your being a jerk!" Okay not really but when you fight you have to overdo it, well I do at least.

"I'm not being a jerk you are being a b..baby" He stuttered like he was saying something else then changed his mind.

"A baby, please. And you are being a jerk, just please stop hanging out with her"

"And what after that huh? Stop hanging out with Miley, and after that maybe I should just stop hanging out with everyone except you!"

"Now you are being a baby!" I scream right in his face when we stop at a cross light.

"don't yell when I'm driving!"

"Your yelling too!"

"Uhhh, your are so annoying sometimes!" He yelled back, yes he cant say anything against the fact that both of us are yelling.

"oh, I'm annoying? Look at yourself mister I flip my hair every 10th second, or mister I am obsesses with soap operas and talk about them, even though they are boring as hell!"

"Hey, you say you love it when I flip my hair. And I do not talk a lot about the soap opera, just when something good happens!"

"Well right now I don't like you at all! Drive me home!" I yell again

"Yeah well I don't want to go to any movie with you anyway!" He said very angry.

"Good!, now will you hurry I want to get out of here!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, believe me I don't wan to be here with you!"

We sat the rest of the ride in silence until 5 minutes later when we reached my house

"Where here" I said still annoyed´

"Yeah, I recognize my own house!" I take my seatbelt of and get out slamming the door behind me, running in my house when Oliver leaves for the next 20 feet ride there is to his place. I go up to my room an lay in bed in tears, I hate fighting with him

*flashback over*

So maybe I was overreacting a bit, just a tiny little bit. I just didn't want he and Joannie hanging out alone together. I just don't feel good about it. How hard is that to understand?

I check my phone to see if he has called or sent a text, but nothing. I walk up and sit on the bench of my window looking into his room across the lawn but his blinds are down, and I only se a shape of black. It might be him, but I cant tell from here. I look at my phone again checking the clock, its almost midnight. May be time to go to bed, but I really don't feel like sleeping. I go and lay in my bed and turn of the light just trying to sleep, and eventually I do.

*dream*

Me and Oliver are sitting in his bed.

"Lilly I love you, I would do anything for you"

"Even stop spending time with Joannie?" I say with a big smile

"Yes" He says as he bends forward and kisses me.

"Lilly"

"what?"

"Lilly"

"Yes Oliver"

"Lilly"

*dream over*

"Lilly, wake up"

"Mom it's still dark outside"

"I'm not your mom, and its in 2am"

"WHAT, Oh its you. What do you want Oliver?"

"I want to talk to you, look I'm so sorry for earlier, I don't care about Joannie at all, I was sitting at Rico's talking to Jackson when she came and she ordered a drink and we started talking about the fact that Mr: Corelli Whore a kilt to school today, when he was talking about the Irish culture. And I don't have to hang out with Joannie if I really hurts you but I do think you are making a big deal out of nothing" He looked so apologetic and he had the puppy dog face, so cute!

"No I'm sorry" I said hugging him, holding my hands around his neck and his around my waist. "I just don't want you spending time with her alone, I trust you but I don't trust her. And I'm so sorry I yelled at you" I got tears in my eyes and I think I could hear my voice cracking

"I'm sorry honey, I love you" He said so sweetly

"I love you to"

He kissed me, and it all started so soft and sweet. But that did not keep for long, the next thing I know I'm on his lap straddling him and kissing him while his rubbing my waist, we kept going at it for about 5 minutes until we hear a door opening.

"What was that" he said

"I don't know"

"Lilly honey" we hear from a distance

"Get in the closet, my mom will kill us if she finds you here" I whisper yell

Oliver goes into the closet and I lay down closing my eyes when my mom walks in.

"Honey are you okay, I thought I heard a noise" My mom says worried

"Yes, mom everything is fine. I just cant sleep"

"Then read a boom or something, always works for me"

"I'll try that mom, thanks"

"No problem sweetheart, goodnight" She says closing the door

"night" My heart is racing so fast right now

"She's out"

"Good, now where were we?" He climbs the bed then starts kissing my neck

"Actually I'm getting tired, stay the night?" I say kissing him quickly on the lips

"Of course" he says while kissing me on the lips then laying down holding his hands over my waist.

"Night Olli-pop I love you"

"Love you to Lilly-pop"


End file.
